


Tobio's friends

by Scorpiass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective People, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpiass/pseuds/Scorpiass
Summary: kageyama and everyone interectingkarasuno didn't realize how tobio is loved by other teams, but they willkarasuno is NOT abusive, they just thought kageyama was too emo for that
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Aobajousai Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Everyone, Kageyama Tobio & Fukuroudani Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Inarizaki Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Nekoma Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Setters, Kageyama Tobio & Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club
Comments: 13
Kudos: 202





	1. Oikawa - past

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ;)  
> this is my first fic so forgive me for the mistakes, my native language is not english
> 
> here I will write kageyama interacting with everyone, he needs more attention
> 
> there will be no love relationships just cute friendships, so be warned
> 
> comment the characters you want to see in the next chapters please
> 
> xoxo escorpia

Oikawa never really managed to get rid of the guilt of the past, whenever the silence settled his thoughts flew directly into the dark blue eyes of his kouhai, he remembers until and today the conversation he had with hajime on the night of the accident

"oikawa..." hajime looked coldly at the boy's downcast eyes

"iwa-chan..." the boy looked away from iwaizumi's stern eyes

"are you going to tell me what's going on or are you going to keep lying to everyone and yourself that you're okay?" Oikawa snorted with feigned anger that quickly turned into a deep sadness

"i'm sorry"

"it is not for me that you should apologize" oikawa continued in silence, hajime could feel sadness emanating from his body

"i know" they were quiet again with iwa hinting at the boy to start talking "he is so sweet, but all i can think of is how he is better than me, he will leave me behind, because he has talent and I don’t"

"i swear to god oikawa, you are amazing, others being talented doesn’t cancel out that you’re good at it too, and you should have known that a long time ago" it was possible to see tears streaming down oikawa's face

"he is so cute, but he asks me to teach him my serve, and I just think that this is one of the only things that I am better than him, if I teach for him all my individuality will disappear, as if he had never left, and now he will never look me in the face because I almost slapped him, he must be afraid, the senpai he admired so much had an panic attack and almost hit him" now his tears fall like a river of fury and sadness, Iwaizumi pulled him into a strong hug, and said calm words for the boy to relax a little

"I don't need to say again what I already said, Tobio is a sweet child, and probably didn’t even understand what happened, let go of your anger at yourself, it’s affecting everyone, especially you, I don’t want you to have panic attacks for comparing yourself with Tobio, he’s a simple boy who is confused by social interactions and doesn’t know interact together with others, do not keep sadness from something so silly" oikawa gave him a little smile "go wash your face and i will make some tea" oikawa nodded slightly and got up from the corner of the bed where he was curled up with hajime

Oikawa felt very bad that in fact after that day Tobio tried to escape as much as possible, never raised his head when the older setter was around, always get out of training quickly so he didn't need to have any contact with Tooru

Oikawa tried, but he never got close, so he gave up, when they met he treated him with disdain, in the hope that one day he would get rid of the feeling of wanting the younger setter's attention, the more that day never came, and the more time passed, more willing he had to apologize and have a friendly relationship with Tobio

"iwa-chan i really hope you have tobio-chan's number"  
"shittykawa stop being an idiot, if you need it you have the group of captains and setters on your cell phone stop bothering me"  
"Oops, you're right ...."  
...call ended...

"meanie"

-oikawa's phone- 

oikawa: tobio-chan

kageyama: yes oikawa-san?

oikawa: I need to see you

kageyama: hm .. ok?

oikawa: now where are you?

kageyama: Are you serious? ok ... i'm leaving school

oikawa: NOW ?? ARE THE FUCKING 8 pm

kageyama: I know, I was training with the hinata

oikawa: that's why they call you a monster

Oikawa wrote quickly while picking up his shirt that was hanging somewhere and ran through the front door, he walked quickly to the karasuno gates, they were closed but not locked, he dragged them slowly and walked a little until he saw the court with the doors closed, lights coming out of the windows and a voice chattering about something he couldn't hear, he guessed it was Hinata

he walked to the court door took a deep breath and dragged the door, seeing a bouncing Hinata and an angry kageyama

"yahoo" Hinata gave a shout and hung up on kageyama, that nothing delicate threw him on the floor next

"aow, that hurt bakeyama"

"shut up" the taller boy looked at oikawa who was leaning on the door "oikawa-san..." the two setters stared at each other in silence and Hinata, noticing the tension in the air, quickly left for the club room "so..." kageyama started but was shocked and surprised when oikawa threw himself at him, kageyam was quiet not knowing exactly what to do

"i'm sorry, i'm so sorry" oikawa's grip increased and kageyama relaxed in his arms, he lifted his arms gently and returned the hug carefully

"it's ok, you were excused a long time ago"

the two broke up and were smiling like idiots, they were very happy

"let's go tobio-chan you need dinner, i'll take you to iwa-chan's house, he cooks very well"

they left and went to the hajime house while oikawa talked about something while kageyama listened to him attentively

iwa yelled at them (but he was very happy too)


	2. tsukishima - approximation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsukishima and kageyama unite, this is going to be a disaster

Tsukishima really had no idea how Kageyama would be a very good person to live with. Kageyama was a mystery, nobody knew anything about him, other than the basics, of course, and not even kei knew why he teased him so much, but over time they got very close

every time someone tried to speak badly about his school or the people on the team, Tanaka, Yuu, Kageyama and Kei got together and would confront anyone, Tanaka and Nishinoya were more aggressive, shouting and jumping at them, Kei had his specific technique in which he would always provoke them, but Kageyama ... he was different, he was a silent force that could bring the biggest man to his knees, he always watched from behind, his eyes shone with an extremely dangerous glow, like most people were shorter than he, they would always find his gaze judging them from his throne, only his stare would make them want to run as fast as possible

and Tsukishima thought it was funny how he was the only one who didn’t realize the black aura he contained

(most probably didn’t even notice, but tsukishima remembers very well the time tobio took hinata and threw it to the other side of the gym, he had no idea where that boy had that amount of strength, but it gives him the creeps to think that if he wants he can kill all of them, well ... is useful for security)

he really thought Kageyama was quite pleasant company (although he would never admit to anyone). different from hinata who never shut up and always kept jumping and pissing others off because of his inexhaustible energy, Kageyama was another and completely different energy, Tobio was warm and calm, and outside the volleyball he spoke very little, always making a presence there, but mostly very quiet (even though he also had inexhaustible energy)

while Hinata didn’t know when to be quiet, Kageyama always tried not to wear out others, he kept conversations only when he was called or when he would like to add something to the conversation

Yamaguchi apologized a lot for silly things, and put up with things until he exploded, Kageyama no, he never apologized for things that weren't serious or that didn't involve volleyball, even if it was his fault, Kageyama never accepted shit from others and would always roast them with his over-the-top sincerity, he didn't need to explode, because he would always talk about his sincere feelings about something someone did or said to him

Tsukishima started to admire how much Kageyama made everything look so simple, he saw how much the boy didn't need big stages, or emotional shit to make it very clear what he was thinking

Tsukishima learned to have more patience with him (Hinata not because he doesn't deserve it) so whenever Yachi-san couldn't teach him for an exam he would offer to help him with his dose of salt, of course. although it was still difficult to keep his nerves at ease with Kageyama's capable bowels being so stupid outside volleyball, Kei at least managed to make sure that everything was not a waste of time. but it was really easier to help a person who wanted to be helped, even if it took a long time, different from the Hinata who could distract and distract others, so he gave a discount to Kageyama because he was easier to deal with, of course he didn't helped a lot and always insulted him, they argued for a while but managed to get ahead in the things they needed to do

after a while he started to realize how much he was acting on the automatic, when he didn't see a box of milk or yogurt in Kageyama's hand after training he would buy one for him, obviously he would give an idiotic excuse, in which Tobio would be confused just to hear, but the others, outside, who saw his interactions were getting happier that things were unfolding with a certain tranquility, mainly the third years

Kiyoko was very proud that kageyama was finally managing to fit  
Suga was happy that a traumatized child with many problems was getting good friends  
Daichi was calm that the interactions between everyone on the team were getting better because kageyama started to open up with them  
and Asahi was calm that there would be no serious fights between them, it was very good to see him go over his past and rebuild good relationships of friendship and trust

the moon and shadow came together in a beautiful eclipse


	3. kiyoko and yachi - discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiyoko find out kageyama's secret and tell yachi 
> 
> kiyoko and yachi discover the secret of kageyama, they will take him by surprise (and the team too)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the kudos and comments, I'm so happy <3
> 
> kageyama's first song:  
> Friends from Chase Atlantic
> 
> (please go put it to play)

The practice was canceled for two days, for occasional repairs  
and kiyoko was walking through the corridors and had to stop in the kageyama room to pear some papers, shimizu analyzed the boy while he was there, he was with his head in his arms and probably sleeping

but kiyoko analyzed something that she definitely never thought would see the boy who had beautiful, meticulously cut nails, painted black

she didn't know why black matched him so much, in every way, he could wear a completely black outfit and it would look amazing

but she was being looked at by everyone and it definitely didn't make her comfortable, so she took her paperwork and left  
'that was really unexpected'

"kiyoko-senpai, did you see that kageyama had his nails painted?"

shimizu stopped for a minute, so it wasn't just her

"yes, i went to get some paperwork in his class, and he was sleeping, and i could see, but i thought i was seeing things" she said as the two left school

"I thought so too, so I asked, I heard the other students saying that you had been there, I had a class with him today" Yachi said as she fixed one of the cute clips that were on her bangs

"I was so impressed with how good it looked" kiyoko admitted with a shy laugh

"yes, exactly, me too, matched his style I can't exactly explain the feeling" yachi said laughing too  
"do you think i should ask him?" the blonde girl asked

"If you want, I just think that you should be gentle, maybe he doesn't like this subject very much, like 'kageyama-kun, would you like me to paint your nails for you?' or you could invite him to our sleepover tomorrow" kiyoko said wisely, really kageyama could be strangely shy for some subjects

"good idea kiyoko-senpai, you are very good at advice" the girl said smiling, and stopped slowly "i'm going this way, thank you very much for accompanying me senpai, I'll see you tomorrow" yachi said as he walked away and waved to the girl

"see you tomorrow" kiyoko returned the girl's signals and went on her way home

"kageyama-kun?

yachi left her class as fast as she could to get the boy while he was still in the classroom

she arrived a little breathless but she was still alive, she quickly searched for his dark hair and saw that the boy was still packing his bag

kageyama turned his head so quickly that yachi thought that if it were her doing that her neck would have already broken and she would be dead on the floor, the thought gave her some shivers

"oh, yes yachi-san?" his expression relaxed

yachi approached and sat in the desk in front of him which at the moment was already empty

"um ... i was wondering if you would like to go to the pajama party with me and kiyoko" yachi said trying to avoid the curious look that kageyama gave her "j-just if you don't have other things to do" she added nervously as she waved her arms

"um .. of course, I have nothing to do, won't kiyoko-san be bothered?" he said carefully, maybe he was trying to calm the girl down

"d-don't worry about it, we talked about it yesterday, we can stop by your house for you to pick up your things and then we'll go to her house" she said as she got up to follow kageyama, who had already finished packing his things

kageyama had not yet noticed more kiyoko was already waiting for them outside the room, the people who were passing through the corridor stopped quickly to make matters worse. kageyama, the inattentive, quiet and scary first-year student, with the blonde arts prodigy and the school goddess, really was a strange scene

"hello guys" kiyoko said as she started walking

"hi kiyoko-san" kageyama greeted the girl as he followed her

"kiyoko-senpai" yachi greeted the girl too, with a slight wave

kiyoko walked to the left side, kageyama in the middle and yachi on the right side, when they left the building and cehagram to the entrance and exit patio yachi could say that he felt all the students turn to look at them, kageyama doesn't seem to care for that, and kiyoko seemed used enough, and she was pretty sure she saw some students from the volleyball club looking at them, but she found it easier to not even think about it

"kegeyama-san, is your house near here?" kiyoko asked, her house was further away, if kageyama's house went this way it would be way from there

"yes, it should take another five minutes" he said looking at a digital watch on his wrist

they walked calmly, with a cool spring breeze and a beautiful afternoon sky, yachi hummed a cute song, and kiyoko smiled wanly, kageyama was happy, he had never interacted with many women who were not his sister, but he knew a lot about them, by living together

they stopped at a beautiful light blue house, it was small and looked very comfortable

kageyama took his keys out of his pocket and took the one from the main door, in the house they only had a pair of shoes from home, kiyoko analyzed it and found it a little strange

"kageyama-san, do you need to ask someone's permission?" she asked carefully, the boy had never talked about his family, and she didn't want to offend him in any way

"no, i'm living alone" he said while leaving his bag at the entrance and going through the house, kiyoko held the back of yachi who seemed to have passed out "please feel free, you don't need to take your shoes off, if you want to come with me, I don't know what to take for this occasion"

he said at the turn of the corridor and quickly disappearing around the house, kiyoko and yachi followed him to his room, he was very organized, and there were some volleyball balls in the corner

kageyama took a bag and opened it on the bed, opened her closet and opened a door next to a bathroom, so that the girls could have access to everything

"can you help me?"

"of course kageyama-kun" kiyoko said sliding her purse up by her arms and leaving it on the floor "get a complete change of clothes, your pajamas, and your uniform please" the boy ran to the cupboards, folded his clothes in the light of the light and put them in his bag

"get your hijiene things too, don't forget a towel" yachi added while looking at some pictures on kageyama's desk while the boy went out again and took things in another small bag and put it inside the bigger bag

"the last is your shoes" kiyoko finished, going close to yachi to analyze the photos too and he opened a small cabinet and took a pair of tennis shoes and put them outside the bag

"great, close everything there kageyama-kun, we will still stop by the store later and get some snacks and drinks" kiyoko said taking her bag again and kageyama went to close things

after a few minutes the three were already on their way to the store, they bought a lot of snacks, and the girls found out what kageyama's favorite was, they paid for everything and went to kiyoko's house

"feel free, we are alone too" she said leaving her bag on the road and bending down to get pairs of shoes for them "leave your things in the living room, I'll take a shower and I'll be right back, yachi can introduce the house to you" she said going to a door that kageyama deduced be her bathroom, the two went through the room and left their things in a corner

"come kageyama-kun, i will introduce you" yachi called him, they explored the house quickly, yachi seemed to have been there several times

kiyoko got out of the bath and yachi was after her and kageyama was the last one

after a while the three of them were in the kitchen, yachi and kageyama sat on some high chairs on the island of kiyoko's kitchen and the girl was organizing food in different containers

"So, what do you usually do here?" kageyama asked a little confused by the situation

"Was it never at a kageyama-kun sleepover?" yachi asked if turning to the boy

"I went in a few, but only with boys, I thought it would be a little different with you"

"oh yes, it will probably be different from what you already know" kiyoko added the thought to the conversation "we both usually do skin care, paint our nails, watch movies, talk, yachi likes to draw a little while we talk, she is very creative" yachi blushed a little at the elder's statement

"reminds me of what I do with my sister" kageyama stated

"do you have a kageyama-kun sister?" yachi asked excitedly, the boy never spoke of the family

"yes, she is a few years older, she lives in tokyo, but visit whenever she can"

"wow, how cool kageyam-kun" yachi said happily "did she paint her nails?"

"yeah, she really likes it said, she always told me that black and blue matched me, but I never cared much"

"but she's right it really fits you" kiyoko said as she opened the fridge and paid for some kind of iced tea for her and yachi and some strawberry milk for kageyama

"she came the day they canceled training, so I said she could paint my nails, I don't really care about it, but I prefer not to use it in training, but if I want to I can, it's not like it makes any difference "he said with a shrug

"yes it makes sense, if we paint your nails do you go with them in training or would you prefer us to remove the nail polish?"

"I think I can keep them, I don't see why I waste your work" he said taking the glass that Kiyoko gave him and gave a low thank you

"thank you, we appreciate it"

"you can do skin care, makeup, anything, my sister is a hairdresser so she always chose me to be her experiments" the girls laughed

it was a very cute moment, they talked a lot, kageyama ended the day with black nails and an almost invisible blue glow over it, it was beautiful, a shiny and soft skin, yachi put some cute hair clips on his hair and he helped yachi to make a kiyoko braid, he is, well saw yachi's hair loose, he had never seen it since the girl always keeps it stuck in a side ponytail

they ate delicious with little foods, saw cool movies and listened to music while yachi drew, and they were surprised by kageyama knowing the lyrics of some songs that wouldn’t even cross the heads of the girls he would know, like: bang, hey mama, boss bitch. and their surprise face made him add that miwa (his sister) gave him a playlist of songs for him to know how to sing with her, and more he had a wonderful voice and sang with them until the end of the night

it was a very good time

"suga-san is it just me or is the kageyama with his nails painted?" hinata ran and asked the elder, and they focused on the presence of kageyama

"it is not an impression, it is that, and it is very good"

"hey, did you see him leaving school with kiyok-senpai and yachi-san right?" tanaka and noya joined the conversation

"yes, yamaguchi and I saw the three of them leaving, I think the whole school stopped to look at them" hinata finished

kageyama was entering the court with yachi and kiyoko

"what?"

they all ran to them, and filled them with questions, yachi was huddled behind the boy, and kiyoko was already losing patience, shimiu raised a hand, and all the noise stopped, kageyama whispered "it's okay" to yachi and a girl came out from behind him shaking a little

"ok, i want only one of you to explain to me what happened" kiyoko said sternly and sucks went forward and explained what happened

"right, and what's the problem? kageyama-kun is a very nice person, and he treats us well, and we both invited him to sleep at my house, we who painted his nails so if you could leave him and yachi- san in peace i would apreciate it "

"DID YOU SLEEP WITH THEM?" tanaka screamed indignantly

"hm, no, i'm ace, and i'm not a perverted sexist, they are people that i admire and my friends, nothing more"

"kagayama-kun ... weren't you a setter?" hinata said confused

kageyama put a hand on his face and sighed

"asexual you idiot, I don't feel sexual attraction to anyone"

the court fell silent, kiyoko took yachi's hand and pulled her into the manager's office

v"ok, can we continue our lives normally now?"

"come on, the king doesn't want to stand here doing nothing" tsukishima said with an idiotic smile

"shut up tsukki" kageyama replied walking to his side with a sarcastic smile

and the others stand there, completely shocked

'that really was a surprise'

suga laughed and noya was laughing at tanaka and hinata's face

'very unexpected'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your ideas and recommendations ;)


	4. training camp squad - nationals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kageyama and the training camp squad meet at nationals
> 
> they are so cute

the match of karasuno x inarizaki was going to start in an hour

karasuno was already on the court, organizing his things, inarizaki needed to arrive and the teams needed to warm up, it would take a while

kageyama packed his things but left quickly to help the girls with something, and when he returned inarizaki was already there, the court was fuller, but ... he saw a small group of people approaching inarizaki, he could hear the screams of atsumu and hoshiumi

'oh, they're here'

Tobio dropped his things and went to them, nobody noticed

"Hey guys"

all four, sakusa, komori, hoshiomi and atsumu, turned their heads so fast that he even felt a breeze, but he didn't have time to save himself when three of them threw themselves at him and dragged him to the ground

"TOBIO-KUN" "TOBIOOOOOO" "KAGEYAMAAAA"

komori hoshiumi and atsumu screamed as they almost choked the boy, kageyama laughed and hugged their heads, they laughed too and stood there on the floor hugging him  
the court was silent, it seemed to end the whole scene, but none of them cared, that moment had to be enjoyed, inarizaki didn't seem very surprised, since atusumu never shut up about tobio or about the group, he always had his cell phone in his hands to piss everyone off all day

sakusa who was standing there watching everything greeted kageyama with a friendly smile

"hey tobio"

he rolled atsumu who was holding his neck, to the side, but the blond boy didn't get up, he stayed right there, komori and hoshiumi were sitting on the floor and got up slowly, after standing up they pulled kageyama up

"come on you idiot" kageyama said and took atsumu's hands and pulled him, the boy was heavy and didn't seem to really want to get up and ended up throwing all his weight into tobio

he put his arms down from the tobio and hugged him again

"I missed you" he said in the curve of the boy's neck. kageyama laughed and hugged her back, wrapping her arms over his head

"I missed you too, but we haven't seen each other so long"

"whatever" the blonde said a little sullen

they let go and tobio took time to greet others better

at the time of sakusa the taller boy raised one hand, and tobio put his hand in his, copying the movement

"your hand is still smaller than mine"

"kiyoomi i swear" kageyama slapped his shoulder and the other laughed

"well we just came to say hi, we have to go soon" komori said hanging on his friend's arm

"If I can, I'll stop by to see your games" Kageyama said with an atsumu hanging from him

"I'm going with him" atsumu said looking at the other three

"as you sould, it's not like you have another option anyway"

"HEY" atsumu stared at the white-haired boy, but the other one just laughed at him

"good game guys" komori said turning around with sakusa

"my bet is on tobio" sakusa said with a sarcastic smile towards and kageyama

"OMI-OMI YOU NEVER TRUST THAT I WILL WIN" atsumu shouted with the other, who showed the middle finger with the hand that was not being held by komori

"WHY DON'T YOU GO" hoshiumi shouted from afar as he distanced himself with the other two

"these motherfuckers" atsumu swore under his breath "did you see that shit tobio-kun?" atsumu said nominee, kageyama just laughed and patted the blonde's hair

"good game atusmu-san, see you later" tobio said goodbye returned to his team

"bye tobio-kun, good game" atsumu said and turned to his team. Toby returned happily to his team, everyone was standing still, their jaws looked like they were going to break

"what?"

"s-since when that happend" sucks asked

"ah, they had a group chat at the training camp, they talked there all the time, every day, we ended up getting very close to each other

"KAGEYAMA-KUN THAT'S SO COOL, YOU'RE BEST FRIENDS OF THE BEST PLAYERS IN JAPAN" hinata said throwing herself at him

"yes, but atsumu-san is going to lose today" he said and raised his fist to the orange haired boy

"of course he will" hinata said laughing and banged his fist against his

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys I hope you are enjoying it :)
> 
> leave me suggestions, i would love to read them

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked <3


End file.
